Books and Dust
by Skrewksy
Summary: Eto meets one of her subordinates, who has no idea who she really is. This is a one-shot about etokane because why the fuck not. I thank tumblr user: sliferexecutiveproducer for the idea.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yeah this happened. I wrote this at like 2 AM so don't expect something glorious. I may write a sequel of some kind but I have no idea what it should be about. I mean. Do I go full smut or do I write something where Kaneki slowly realises who Takatsuki actually is? Anyway, on with the...thing...

* * *

"Next please!"

"Your name?" Asked a young woman, most likely in her late teens, she was Takatsuki Sen, a Japanese writer known for her grim and dark works, which was quite contradictory to the way she looks, her hair was a mess and her clothes needed a thorough ironing, she looked as if she just woken up.

"Kaneki Ken." Replied the young man in front of Takatsuki, he had pure white hair and piercing gray eyes.

"Hmm...Kaneki Ken, huh?" Takatsuki said with a smile, she quickly wrote his name and signed the book, not before slipping a piece of paper inside while Kaneki was looking away.

"Here!" She handed him the book and made sure their fingers brushed, the young man either didn't notice or didn't care judging by the lack of reaction.

"Thank you." He muttered just as he turned away.

"By the way, your nails and hair, are they natural?" She asked, he looked back at her, his eyes still held the same steely gray look but there was something in there, a look she had no trouble reading, the look of someone who had gone through too much.

"No and yes." He replied dryly.

"I see, then, see you later Kaneki-kun!" She waved as he exited the building.

'See you later?'

Kaneki opened the book to see if she had gotten his name wrong, he was too deep in thought to spell it out for her, thankfully she wrote it correctly, how did she even know that, his name was quite unusual so it didn't make sense for her to write it perfectly like this. But his musing was cut off as he saw the small piece of paper right next to his name.

'Meet me at the coffe shop by the corner of the main street in half an hour.' It read, Kaneki was confused, why did she want to meet with him. Well since it was his day off what better way than to spend it with your favorite author, especially when they invited you.

Walking around the town Kaneki was now killing time until Takatsuki was done with her signing.

Arriving a little late Kaneki saw that the young woman was already there, she pouted as she saw him approach.

"It's not nice to make a woman wait, Kaneki-kun!" She said with a half serious tone.

"I'm sorry, I was just wandering around town and got distracted." Kaneki said his expression softening, he supposed he might as well enjoy this, it was almost like his dream date, perhaps thing will go better now than they did with Rize.

Kaneki and Takatsuki didn't need much time before they were immersed in their conversation.

"...So that's why I wrote it that way!" Takatsuki said in what Kaneki assumed by now was her normal bubbly tone.

"I see, it's definitely a clever way to sneak in details like that." Kaneki said smiling a little.

"Anyway, enough about my books. I have a question Kaneki-kun." She said suddenly turning serious.

"Yes? What is it?" Kaneki took a sip of his coffee as he looked at Takatsuki's serious face.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She said staring at him as if she was waiting to see of she won the lottery.

"No, not really." Kaneki put his cup down and looked back at Takatsuki.

"That's wierd! I was sure you had one, I mean she once came to one of my signings and asked for a book with your name, she said it was a present." Kaneki looked confused, perhaps it was Touka? No. That was unlikely.

"What was her name?" Asked Kaneki becoming curious.

"Hinami, I think."

"Ah! No, you've got it wrong, Hinami is...my little sister." Kaneki said with a chuckle and placed his left hand under his chin.

"Oh, Right! She did say you were her brother, sorry for misunderstanding!"

"It's no matter." Kaneki waved his hand in hopes of reassuring the woman.

"I guess it's something in your genes." Takatsuki said with a smirk.

"What is?"

"You're both cute." She said with a smile, the smallest fragment of a blush could be seen on Kaneki's face.

"Umm...Thank you..." Kaneki said slowly, unsure of how to continue the conversation. "You're quite beautiful yourself Takatsuki-san." The woman looked a little taken aback, but she quickly put on her smirk.

"Aren't you a charming one!" She said teasingly. It was now Kaneki's turn to be taken aback, he had received comments along the lines that he was adorable or cute but never really charming, even if she was teasing him it still struck right in the bullseye.

"Anyway. What got you into reading my books Kaneki-kun?"

"Well, I always had a love for books since my dad left me almost an entire library, but I guess you could say they caught my attention, I once spotted one of your books while browsing for new titles and it left such a huge impression on me that I instantly became a fan." Spoke Kaneki with a certain fondness.

"Almost an entire library?! I'd like to see that!" Takatsuki looked as giddy as a child on Christamas Eve.

"A-Are you serious about that?" Kaneki was slightly shocked at her enthusiasm.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She spoke as if he was the odd one there.

"I don't know my apartment is not in the best shape since I've had to take care of some things and it's pretty dirty." Kaneki replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh? Already trying to take me to your apartment! You sure don't waste time!" Takatsuki laughed as Kaneki's cheeks turned a light pink.

"That's not wha-"

"I know what you meant. It's fine. It doesn't bother me, my place is in the same state anyway so I'm used to it."

"Then should we head out?" Asked Kaneki as he placed the money for their orders on the table.

"Yeah." Takatsuki took her bag and rushed at Kaneki's side taking his arm in hers.

Kaneki slowly opened the door to his apartment, just like he predicted it was full of dust.

Takatsuki had to admit the apartment was homey, there were books laying on the floor as well as what looked like collage assignments.

"Like I said before, a total mess." Kaneki spoke as he took some of the books on the floor and placed them back on the shelf.

"No, it's quite tidy in fact. Mine's in even worse shape, but I guess you can tell a lot about someone from the way their room looks like, in your case it is spot on!" She spoke as she took one of the papers from the floor and examined it, it was a page of an essay about the influences of classical literature on modern literature.

"I guess so..." Kaneki rubbed the back of his head once again.

"Anyway, you weren't kidding when you said a library, anymore books and you wouldn't even be able to sleep in here!" Takatsuki said in awe as she spun around to get a feel of the room.

"Oh?! What's that?" Takatsuki had spotted something behind Kaneki and made her way towards him, unfortunately there was a book in her way and she tripped. Trying to stay on her feet and not crash down Takatsuki jumped on one foot until she bumped into something, Kaneki to be exact.

Kaneki's reflexes kicked in and he caught the small young woman in his arms.

"Are you okay, Taka-" He didn't have time to finish the sentence because the minute Takatsuki looked up she locked her lips with his.

Kaneki was too shocked to move, but soon started to return the kiss.

Seeing how she had managed to get a response from him Takatsuki began to kiss him more violently, biting his lower lip from time to time and slipping her tongue in his mouth.

She pushed him down on the floor and straddled his waist, moving her hands from his chest Takatsuki moved them to the hem of his shirt and tugged violently at it.

Realising her intentions Kaneki lifted himself up and allowed her to take off his shirt, the tight black piece of fabric was then tossed across the room.

Takatsuki's hands roamed his toned chest and abs sending shivers up his spine.

"You're quite built aren't you Kaneki-kun..." Takatsuki whispered swwetly in his ear.

Not wanting to be dominated so easily Kaneki also moved his hands from Takatsuki's waist to the hem of her shirt.

Both now shirtless they continued their 'activities', Kaneki moving his hands over to Takatsuki's chest, he slowly kneaded her mounds through the fabric of her bra and ran his hands down the smooth skin of her stomach.

Takatsuki was now kissing his neck biting into it all the while, she just hoped no one will notice the red irritated marks that were bound to appear by tomorrow.

Just then a familiar ringtone played as her phone vibrated in her purse.

With a grunt she went over the the desk she placed her bag on and fished out her phone, answering it her expression became one of annoyance.

"Fine, fine...No...Yes...I'll be there." She threw the phone in the bag a little to violently and turned towards Kaneki.

"Something came up, I'll need to take care of it. I promise I'll make it up to you sometime." Takatsuki said as she pulled the shirt over herself.

She straightened it out and walked over to Kaneki who also took on his. She stood on her toes and kissed him once again, gently this time.

Kaneki closed the door as she left and sat down on his bed turning on the TV.

Had that really happened? He wondered what would have happened if her phone didn't ring. Would they have continued?

The next day Kaneki had been called by Eto, she apparently wanted to talk about something important.

"Eto-san." Kaneki called out as he stepped out on the roof the old mall they were now located.

"Kaneki-kun, who was that woman last night?" Eto spoke in her usual child like way.

"A writer by the name of Takatsuki Sen." Kaneki replied.

"I'm surprised, you have such a famous girlfriend. But don't forget Kaneki-kun! Don't do something stupid or you both might end up dead." Eto spoke her tone sent shivers down Kaneki's spine.

"Understood." Kaneki replied and turned around walking back into the abandoned mall.

Eto could be seen having a smirk under her bandages. This would be so fun!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh God what have I done! Wrote this half drunk, still am a little bit, I warn you this is a smut, a shitty one most likely. I might have fucked it all up, I might have surpassed Shakespear, who the fuck knows?

Anyway, I was thinking of a time skip chapter but yeah, no idea if I will actually do it.

Either way it's here, the steamy sex scene between Eto and Kaneki, do whatever you want with it.

* * *

Kaneki woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He remembered bits and pieces of his fight with that armored investigator and the last bit of his fight with the other one, the one who kept demanding he answer his question as to why Kaneki didn't kill him.

He remembered wanting to eat anything in sight, it was an awful experience.

"Oh? You're awake!" He heard a familiar voice, he looked around the room he was is, just like the bed, it was all now to him, except the person now walking into the room.

"Eto-san?" Kaneki stared at the small ghoul in front of him for a few seconds.

"Come, I have some meat prepared, if you want." Eto said walking into another room.

Kaneki rose from the bed and followed her. He walked into a kitchen, it was old western style kitchen like most of what he had seen of the house.

Kaneki saw Eto jump on one of the seats and unwrap a few of her bandages near her mouth to drink her cup of coffee.

He walked over to the table himself and sat down. He wanted to ask Eto some questions but the hunger was already reaching a point where he couldn't ignore it anymore. He didn't know why, he ate just before the mission. Were the fights with those two Investigators really that taxing?

He quickly ate the piece of thigh on his plate and drank the cup of coffee to drown the taste of meat from his mouth.

"Eto-san, I-"

"Kaneki-san, do you remember what happened at Cochlea?" Eto cut him off, Kaneki was surprised by her voice, it sounded too familiar for his taste. He knew that voice, but he couldn't pinpoint who's it was.

"Sort of."

"I see. That's fine then." Eto said getting up.

"Eto-san what exactly happened?"

"You collapsed and I brought you to my house to take care of you." Eto said as she wrapped the bandages around her mouth again.

"Don't we have people who specialize in that?" Kaneki asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to take care of you myself." Eto said in a sweet voice.

"I see. Thank you, Eto-san." Kaneki bowed and walked over to what he assumed was the exit. He was surprised when he was litteraly thrown onto the bed. As in he flew across the room and fell onto the bed.

He thought they might have been under attack but he only saw Eto smile towards him through her bandages.

"Eto-san?"

"You're not going anywhere, Egg-kun." A shiver ran down Kaneki's spine as he heard Eto's voice.

Did she want to eat him? No that was just stupid. She obviously wouldn't want to kill him, she would have done it by now.

"Go take a shower Egg-kun, I'll wait for you here." She said pointing towards a door in the hallway.

Kaneki slowly nodded and went to the bathroom.

While taking a shower several thought ran through his head. Who was the Investigator he almost killed? Would he remember him? Would he meet the other Investigator again? Would he be the one to kill him?

When he came out of the shower he saw that his clothes were missing, in their place were more casual ones. He dried himself and put on the clothes that most likely were put there by Eto.

"Are you done Egg-kun?" Eto said from the bedroom where he woke up in. He noticed the whole house was dark, he could barely see in the darkness.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that, I was just curious."

"Can you find you're way to the bedroom?"

"Yes. Why is it so dark in here?"

"Because I want it that way, now come here." Kaneki slowly walked through the hallway following Eto's scent, his ghoul side helped with that.

As soon as he was close to the door he was thrown again onto the bed. This time he knew who did it.

"Eto-san, what exactly do you want?" Kaneki was getting unnerved, what exactly did the ghoul have in mind?

"A child." Eto simply stated. Kaneki was now even more confused.

"Sorry, what?"

"A child. I want a powerful ghoul child, you're a One Eyed Ghoul right? Think about it." Eto said as if that answered every question he could ever ask.

"But, even with that there are more powerful ghouls here right?" Kaneki tried to reason with her. He was worried, not because he would be a father, he was more worried about the fact that if he really was going to be a father he might not be able to see his child and in turn his child would never see his father. Just like him.

"Just shup up. I said I want this I'm going to get it." Eto pushed him down on the bed and tugged at his shirt. The way her hands moved and felt was too familiar for Kaneki.

He gave in and mirrored her actions but was surprised to find she only had her undergarments on.

Eto helped him get off his shirt and moved to his pants in a flash. She quickly threw them across the room and pounced on Kaneki.

She moved her hands down all the way from his chest to the hem of his boxers. She removed the offending article and placed Kaneki's hands on her bra. Slowly getting along with the mood Kaneki squeezed her modest chest and moved his hands around her back to unclasp her bra.

"Someone's getting in the mood." Eto whispered sweetly in his ear as he kissed down from her neck to her breasts.

He moved his hands from her upped back down resting on her butt, he tugged down at her panties and removed them with questionable ease.

Eto pushed him down on the mattress and moved her hand towards his penis. Positioning herself over it she slowly went down.

Eto had felt a lot of pain during her life, this much wasn't very special but it still hurt. When she winced she felt Kaneki's arms wrap around her.

She let her head rest on his shoulder until the pain went away, which did not take long.

Slowly moving up and down his member the feeling of pain subsided and was replaced by pleasure.

A ghoul is usually a merciless existence, they kill without much remorse and are usually cold hearted but hearing Eto's soft whimpers and moans made Kaneki question the authenticity of that sentence.

By now their rhythm picked up speed, the sound flesh against flesh resonated in the room accompanied by groans and moans.

Their pace grew even quicker as they felt their release grow closer. Eto violently kissed Kaneki pushing her tongue in his mouth, Kaneki followed suit and kissed her back.

After a few seconds of deep kissing Eto broke it and moaned loudly as her walls squeezed Kaneki's penis, not being able to delay it he released everything inside of her.

Panting heavily Eto fell on his chest. Kaneki wrapped his arms around her almost instinctively.

"Happy now?" Kaneki asked, his voice deliciously raspy to Eto's ears.

"No." She declared as she raised herself on his penis again. "I'll have to make sure you leave me pregnant."

Eto moved up and down his manhood again, this time though much quicker. Apparently she wasn't the only one who wanted this as Kaneki's penis hardened inside of her.

Kaneki moved his hands to her hips and helped her on the way down, pushing his manhood even deeper inside of her.

Eto leaned down again and kissed Kaneki, who moved his hands around her upped back and hugged her tightly, bringing her body as close to his as possible.

Kaneki switched their position so now he was the one on top, he moved himself back and plunged deep inside of her again, Eto cried out Kaneki's name as he kept up his rhythm.

Close to release she took Kaneki's head and hugged him close to her chest, once again, squeezing his manhood.

Kaneki slowly stopped his movements as well after his own climax.

.

.

Kaneki woke up, in his own bed this time. His lower body felt sore. He looked to his right, the watch told him it was around noon, no surprises there.

He rose from the bed and walked out of the room. It's only going to get harder from here on.


End file.
